Conflicting Passion
by Roxann1472
Summary: This is a one shot between Ron and Hermione. Some events are based on the movie Goblet of Fire.


Disclaimer: I do not own any off the characters that's in this fic.

Summary: This is a one shot between Ron and Hermione. Some events are based on the movie Goblet of Fire.

"The Triwizard tournament, one of the most legendary events that is held at Hogwarts. It consists of three famous magic schools that have to triumph over three dangerous challenges, performed by three selective wizards or witches. Except this year would be different," Dumbledore announced. "By some odd dark reason four contests names were put into the goblet of fire sealing their fate."

Ron's POV

Why should I care my best friend is once again in the middle of a calamity. My heart is twisted in pain and confusion. For years I have been in the center of a fury of passion, a love triangle. Why wasn't my love enough alone, for she always had to have the chosen one around. The prophecy spoke of good future for Harry, but what about the lonely outcome that I was surly promise. And to make things even worse, the Yale Ball was just a day away and I still couldn't muster the words that could make this pain go away.

"Hermione bloody hell, what have you done to me?"

I lay in my bed holding the only source of light in the room that came from my wand. Nauseated sick to my stomach and feeling light headed, I wiped damp reddish hair from my pale skin.

"Hermione", I cry envisioning her running off in a far away sunset with that ingrate Viktor Krum. The tradition of the Triwizard tournament required the international festival but why at the expense of my forsaken heart. I was too late to ask her to go with me to the ball; my pride wouldn't allow me to be a victim of rejection.

"Hey Ron have you seen my…"

"Ginny leave me alone," feeling sorry for myself I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Ron are you okay?" Concern for me flooded her voice.

"I said get out of here!" tugging the blankets back down in rage she witness the awful state I was in. Quietly I laid patiently, until I heard the door shut to get out the bed. Lacing my shoes tightly, I sluggishly walked out the door.

Bright rays of light reflected through the windows and I cover my eyes to adjust. Blissful couples stroll hand in hand down the halls of the Gryffindor House.

"Hi, Ron." Some of the other girl's wave to me but only one girl could ever make me greet her back. I really didn't have a specific destination but I had to leave that room. Everything there reminded me of her perfect aura; from her charm bracelet she left by my bed side when I was sick, to her and Harry's picture that graced my end table.

The mix feelings I have for Harry makes me ill. Sure he is my best friend here at Hogwarts but at home, his loyalty was always with my Hermione.

My random stumbling brought me out to the courtyard. It had been snowing all day and the sky was filled with dark clouds, perfect for how I felt, but what really caught my eye was the sound of Cedric and Hermione's laughter. Reaching over the rail, I grabbed a hand full of air; once again she was out of my reach.

They sat snuggly close, his hands running along her side. Lately every since Professor McGonagall announced there was going to be a ball I found myself in a lustful rage.

"Cedric that's amazing," I hear her giggle as I approach at a rapid speed.

"Oh hey Ron," she tossed some of her brown curly locks over her shoulder with a huge grin.

"Don't hey Ron me, I saw you to touching and laughing!"

"Ron what are you talking about?" Irritated Cedric crossed his arms.

"Why don't you just stay out of this pretty boy," furious I clutched my wand tightly at my side.

"Ronald, what got your wand in a knot?" He stepped closer to me.

"Blimey stay away from me and you Hermione…You Whore… you bloody whore! You should hold the record for sleeping with every wizard…hell I bet you even fucked Dumbledore!"

"Rubbish Ron!" Mortified she ran and my rage subsided once she was out of sight.

"What's your problem Weasley? That wasn't cool" turning Cedric walked off in the direction Hermione left crying in.

Hermione's POV

I cried myself to sleep and the next morning I awoke to chatter. I lay silently, still not wanting my friends to know I was listening.

"Ron wasn't his self Cedric." Ginny tried to stand up for her brother.

"Well if you ask me, Ron's been in a bad mood every since his mum sent him that old tux," Harry joked.

"Harry this is serious, your best friend is clearly upset, I think he might feel left out of the tournament you guys," annoyed Ginny stormed off.

"Ginny!" Harry and Cedric followed after, they didn't want her mad, when they should be celebrating.

I ran warm water over my body. Not really bathing but mostly just standing there allowing glimpse of Ron's angry face to invade my mind. His intense eyes told a story of hurt and betrayal and I had a small clue why. Slowly I turned the water off and headed back to my room clutching my towel.

Ron's POV

She didn't say anything at first but her eyes asked thousand's of questions.

"Hermione I…"

"No Ron, if you came here to belittle me some more I don't want to hear it!" she snapped gathering her clothes and stepping behind a curtain to get dress.

"Hermione I'm sorry I…I just lost it."

"Rubbish! Ron, you can't keep lashing out on me like this, you got to start saying what's on your mind."

"I can't explain what happen, everything just kind of blurted out. And I know I can't erase the things that I said but I wish I knew a spell to make things all better between us again."

"Ron you humiliated me!"

"No, I was just trying to protect you from that barbarian Krum and know it all Cedric." 

"Why is it any of your business who I associate myself with anyway." Annoyed she shifted her weight to her other foot, trying to balance herself from falling over with anger and nervousness.

Looking down he lowered his voice "because I care a little more for u than I should, actually I kind of, well sort off, love you."

I finally had enough courage to form those sweet words that I kept bundle up in my mind for so many years. Trembling I sat on the edge of the bed with my back toward her. Firm I waited for the worse rejection of history. Why would a brilliant and gorgeous wizard like Hermione Granger ever have any romantic feelings for a loser like me?

Hermione's POV

I was frozen still, almost in a trace. How could I have been so dense? Ron's sitting here confessing his love for me and I never truly knew he cared that much. Sure I knew he had a crush on me but I never knew his friendship escalated to love, and everyone considers me to be the brainy one. Hesitantly I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"What did you say Ron?" Of course I heard him but I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing it.

"Bloody hell Hermione you heard me, I love you, I always have, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Ron's POV

Slowly I leaned over and kissed her rose soft lips, covering her small frame with mine. Anxiety coursing through my veins from many different reasons. She was like a delicate flower and I didn't want to crush her with my larger frame. But she was just eager to except me, allow me to invade her every inch, which was a complete turn on and shock.

"Hermione I'm sorry for making you feel like shit yesterday" pulling my head back, I wanted to catch her expression.

Smiling she pulled me in closer and I was sure as hell obliged. Slipping my hand now down her wet shorts, I began to rub, not really sure what I was rubbing, but I just wanted to do this for the longest time now. Thousands of past thoughts ran through my head. Times I should have said I loved her and the times I made a complete fool of myself. But tonight would be different, she didn't reject me as a matter of fact, she was letting me take charge.

"Mmm Ron harder…oh yea right there!"

Rubbing now, on what I think was her clitoris, she slowly pulled my shirt off and circle heart shapes around my nipple. A tingling sensation arising in my pants begging to be released.

"Hermione just one second" slipping off the edge of the bed I removed the rest of my clothes, as well as hers. Now finally there was nothing that was between us. No Harry, No spells, No clothes.

Bracing myself for my next task, I went and hover myself back over her.

"Are you ready love?"

"Ready" she said blushing propping her head on a nearby pillow.

Opening her legs wider, I fumbled trying to insert myself into her. I mean it was my first time…I just hope it was her first time too.

Hermione's POV

Mentally laughing to myself I didn't have the strength to tell him that at first he had the wrong hole, until a sharp pain made my back arch.

"Oh Blimey Ronald, mmm please wait a little."

His excitement made him forget that she needed to adjust to his size. When the pain finally did subside, her facial expression told that although he was inexperienced, he was hitting all the right spots. Quickening his pace now, the bed squeaked and a thunderous roar could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Oh Ron yea...right there…faster… harder!" I was so lost under his warm body I mentally cursed myself for not asking if he had a condom.

When our adventure finally ended, sweat streamed down both our faces. I was now not a virgin and glad I lost my virginity to someone I actually loved, unlike most of the teens my aged. Peering down looking into my new loves eyes, I sensed a sadden look on his face.

"Ronald what's wrong?" I hope he's not having second thoughts about us now.

"Hermione, remember when I said I loved you?"

"Yeah." Smiling once again, she circled heart shapes around his nipple.

"Well, how come you didn't say you loved me back?"

"Ron I-"

Before she could finish he interrupted her

"Hey what about Viktor and you? A hint of jealousy filled the air but he didn't want to ruin this perfect night.

"Well, I can just blow him off… you're the one I really wanted to go to the Ball with, but you were being difficult."

Laughing he raised his arm over his head not wanting to say the wrong things, so he let his actions speak for him. Slowing stroking her back and kissing her silently on the forehead, he was wishing he had the courage to admit his feelings before tonight and mentally smiled when Harry would see that he finally won and that Hermione was on his arms for once.


End file.
